


With a little help from my friends

by CosMoe



Series: Silly and kinky [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Bladder Control, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Bursting Bladder, Desperation, Dragons, Embarrassment, Fun, Hiccup and Snotlout are helpful, Kinky, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Paralysis, Pee, Piss kink, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tuff has to pee, is it omorashi?, pee desperation, penis - Freeform, strange, teehee, that's what friends are for, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Stoick and Hiccup have received a letter from an allied tribe to get to know a new kind of weapon.Of course Hiccup and the dragon riders fly there.Unfortunately there's an accident and Tuff gets shot by Snotlout.To get rid of the toxins from his body he has to stimulate his kidneys' action.So Fishlegs gives him a lot to drink.They don't think about the flight back home over several hours without the possibility to stopover.And Tuff is immobilized.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut
Series: Silly and kinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	With a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> I was just messing around and wanted to build in my kink.  
> Not a literary masterpiece.  
> Hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing.
> 
> Don't like, don't read!
> 
> Silly stuff!
> 
> And: I love kudos and comments, even on weird stuff like that! 🙂

By dawn the dragon riders set off towards Hundholmen.

Several days ago a merchant's ship had docked in the port of Berk and messages for Stoick and Hiccup had arrived.

"The Hundholmians have invented a new weapon that might help us to fight the dragon hunters more effectively.

We should travel there and learn all about it! I sent a message with the merchants that we come with our dragons.

Prepare your dragons and go to bed early. The flight will take about three or four hours. But we'll be much faster that way, as when we took a ship.

We shouldn't lose time, the hunters could attack every day!" Hiccup explained passionately.

The gang groaned and groused. A three hour flight was hard, a four hour flight even harder, especially for their dragons.

"Are there possibilities to rest?" Fishlegs wanted to know.

"Only Speed Stinger Island. I guess we shouldn't rest there. So no, it will be a throughout flight. You better pack up your provisions for you and your dragons and don't forget to go to the bathroom before.

We'll fly the day after tomorrow by dawn."

The flight was calm, the colours of the sky changed from dark blue over purple, pink and organge to bright blue.

Tailwind accelerated their journey.

When they finally reached their destination all were glad to dismount.

"I can't feel my butt anymore! It's still there, isn't it?" Ruff asked and Snotlout wiggled his eyebrows: "Shall I check it for you?"

With an irritated moan Ruff massaged her hind end and glared at the short Viking.

"I guess we need new saddles. More comfortable saddles for long flights like that." Fishlegs suggested.

"Yeah, with footrests!" Tuff cheered. "Not to mention all the things that have gone numb on _me_!"

Hundholmen was an island with a lot of dragon root, so the only dragons that lived there were few Gronckles.

Hundholmen wasn't interesting for the dragon hunters and so they left the people of the island alone, but the Holmians, as they called themselves, were an ally to Berk.

The Holmian chief, called Leif the Shrewd and an escort picked the dragon riders up and brought them to their mead hall.

There the new weapon was introduced to the riders.

Chief inventor Ragnar explained it:

"We warmed up Speed Stinger scales and rolled them so that they formed little capsules. We sharpened the tips. When they cool down they are pretty hard, but also fragile.

We inserted Speed Stinger venom and sealed it with beeswax. Then we put it into a scoop of jelly – it's corn starch.

We created a splinter bomb that can be catapulted at an enemy. The starch is sticky and makes sure that the capsules penetrate the skin.

The venom immidiately makes your enemy unable to move.

When he regains the ability to move the rest of the capsules break in the skin and the enemy immobilizes again.

You can capture a lot of men like this and take them out for hours.

They can't request help, run away or attack. And you can interrogate as you please. Or what else you have in mind."

Hiccup and the gang was intrigued by the tiny projectiles that didn't look harmful but could take out a grown up person for hours."

Hiccup, Ragnar and Leif negotiated the amount of bombs and the exchange value.

During the negotiations Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid and the twins let an assistant show them how to load the catapults in size of crossbows and how to aim at body parts with not too much armour or other protection.

"Aim at the face, the arms, neck, hands, thighs and the butt.

The sharp capsules won't all get stuck in the skin, but two thirds usually make their way directly into the skin.

If you get shot your companions could try to pull the capsules out, but they would break and paralyze your companion partially as well.

The only way to get rid of the venom is to flush the toxins from the body by drinking. A lot. The kidneys excrete the toxins."

"Does the venom influence the consciousness?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not that much. In the beginning you could feel a severe fatigue." Ragnar replied and offered the Vikings to have some test shots at a dummy.

"Oh yeah, let me shoot first!" Ruff cackled and deviously smirked at her brother.

"Ruff, you're not gonna shoot Tuff with the splinter bomb!" Astrid scolded.

"Aaaw, mean! Can you read my mind?" Ruff moaned and rolled her eyes.

Astrid was the first to shoot. Fascinated she went to see the results of her attack.

Snotlout was second in line and aimed at the dummy. Of course a certain twin crossed his line of fire and before Snotlout could pull into another direction Ruff jumped on him to do exactly the same.

Unfortunately they cancelled out each other and hit Tuff at his chest and belly.

"What?" was the last he could say, before he slumped and fell to the ground.

When Hiccup was finished with negotiations and signing contracts, he came back to his riders.

He saw Snotlout sitting on the ground, Tuff lying in front of him, his head resting against Snotlout's chest, while Fishlegs handed Tuff one drink after another by holding the tankard to Tuff's lips. Tuff dozed off after some big gulps.

Astrid and Ruff watched with crossed arms. "But _I_ wasn't allowed to do that, it's unfair!" Ruff complained mumbling.

"No, I don't even ask what happened. How long have I been away? Half an hour? And you manage to get in such a situation." Hiccup muttered and grabbed his forehead.

"It was an accident! Really! I didn't mean to..." Snotlout tried to explain.

"Yeah, okay! Now it has happened. How do we get Tuff back? He won't be able to fly for hours and we should head back so that we reach the Edge before it's getting dark. Ruff can't fly alone with Barf and Belch."

"Astrid has offered to take me with her." Ruff piped in.

"We thought you could take Tuff along. Toothless' back is wider than Hookfang's neck and he can also carry more weight, than if Meatlug would also have to carry Tuff." Fishlegs said and added quietly, "He has also more stamina than Meatlug. I guess she is busy enough with carrying me."

"Ugh, fine! I'll sit here and you pass Tuff up to me so that he can sit in front of me. I can make sure he doesn't fall off. What else? There's something I need to consider?"

"Tuff got hit at the chest and at the tummy. You should put on your armour, so that you don't get stung by the capsules.

He has to empty that pitcher of water before we take off. Ragnar has told us that toxins get flushed out of the body by drinking a lot."

Snotlout slapped Tuff's cheeks. "Wakey wakey, dude! You have to empty that pitcher, then we can fly home!"

"Can't. My stomach is already full!" And as if on command Tuff's stomach gurgled and Tuff burped. "Wait, there's room again. Fishy, give me the pitcher!"

When Tuff was done drinking the riders carefully grabbed him and placed him in front of Hiccup on Toothless' back.

Then they said good bye to the Holmians and took off back home.

"Hey H., I'm sorry for the inconveniences I cause you." Tuff mumbled and fell asleep again, leaning against Hiccup's chest.

"Yeah, it's okay. Why had I expected anything else? You are damn heavy for someone that scrawny."

"Sorry, no body tension." The trickster boy murmured.

Hiccup had fixed a rope to the handholds he usually used to hold on to, because he couldn't reach them with Tuff between his legs.

With another rope he had attached the both of them to Toothless' saddle. Just in case.

"So, when he wakes and moves the other capsules break and set the venom inside free? He will be put out for hours." Hiccup yelled to Fishlegs, who flew next to him.

"Exactly. But you could try to rub his chest with your armour. The capsules won't pierce your armour, I guess. And you could set the venom free much earlier, so it might be decomposed until we arrive at home.

Hiccup writhed. "I didn't bring my armour. I could try to move Tuff, but I have to admit it's pretty exhausting to hold him like this. He is heavy and can't even support me by keeping straight."

The first two and a half hours of the flight went by without any trouble.

They didn't have tailwind now, but they made good progress anyway.

Tuff woke up - Hiccup felt him shifting between his legs, then a crackle, as the remaining capsules broke.

"Oh shit." Tuff mumbled as he felt his torso and arms getting numb (well, _more_ numb than before) again.

"Good morning Tuff! How are you?" Hiccup asked.

"First of all, you could pull me up again. My back hurts! Second, those shitty little capsules immobilized me again and third, I really gotta pee!"

"Sorry, I can only help with the first." Hiccup replied and pulled Tuff higher.

"Ouch, don't squeeze me! Would you mind having a break, so that I can get rid of all those nice toxins?" Tuff asked.

"Sorry again. There's only ocean beneath us. I'm afraid you'll have to hold in until we're home. Or at least on Berk."

Tuff groaned annoyedly. "And when _are_ we on Berk?"

"Um, probably one and a half hours." Snotlout crowed from the other side.

"You're kidding me! How am I supposed to keep all the stuff you gave me to drink inside this skinny body?"

"What exactly did they give you, Tuff?" Hiccup asked. He thought, if he could distract Tuff from his needs he would relax and take it like a Viking.

"Two of the pitchers with water and one pitcher with nettle tea. Ragnar told us it would stimulate kidney activity... Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Maybe it would have made more sense to start the therapy back on the Edge? So, you drank about three litres, is that right?"

"Nope, I drank a tankard with cranberry juice while Ragnar explained the splinter bomb. So it's more likely about three and a half litres. And the water on our way to Hundholmen. Make it four litres. More or less."

"Holy Thor, I need to pee when I only hear that!" Hiccup muttered and shook his head.

"You could tell us how it feels to get shot by the splinter bomb." Fishlegs suggested.

"It's not so bad. It stings, like if you get burnt when fat squirts out of the pan during frying. Then you feel your body go numb and you become really tired. But that was only at the first time when the capsules hit me. When they broke now it didn't make me tired."

Fishlegs had taken his note book from his fanny pack and wrote down what Tuff told them.

"That's very interesting! How are you now?"

"You mean besides the fact that my bladder bursts? I'm fine. Not nauseatic, no head ache, no sensual side effects. Hey Hiccup, are we there yet?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Tuff, it's only been half an hour at most since you woke up. You'll have to wait for another hour at least."

Tuff cried out and made incoherent noises. "Couldn't you hold me so that I -"

"Don't even think about it!" Hiccup cut him off.

"If I could move my arms I would grab my crotch..."

"Yeah. But you can't"

"If I could move my body I would wriggle a bit, or cross my legs..."

"I got it! You can't grab your crotch, you can't wriggle or cross your legs. All you can do is wait! So! Please be patient and wait! I can't rush it, Toothless has to keep his strength up."

Tuff fell silent. But then he asked: "Where's my helmet? I could use it..."

"Tuffnut! How in Thor's name would you want to use it? You can't use your hands, already forgot? And I won't help you with that! Just focus on something nice. Think about Chicken." Hiccup said and had to supress his annoyance.

After a quarter of an hour Hiccup pulled Tuff up again.

"Sorry, you slipped away from me." Hiccup apologized, as Tuff hissed in pain.

Tuff doubled over and – of course – heard the crackle of the very last capsules.

"No! No no no! Fuck! I hope that have been all now! Hey, do you see that? There's an island! Toothless, land up! Please!" Tuff yelled and grunted, as Hiccup pulled him back again.

"That's Speed Stinger Island! Before we have managed to drag you down from Toothless and put you somewhere to somehow let you pee, they would have stung all of us.

I don't think they appreciate that much if foreign dragons invade their territory and you mark it on top.

C'mon, only half an hour and we're on Berk!"

"May I release some pressure?" Tuff tormentedly asked.

"As long as you don't pee onto my dragon – go ahead!" Hiccup replied.

Tuff uttered a bloodcurdling scream. Then he took a deep breath. "Better!"

Hiccup saw sweat on Tuff's forehead, although the air up in the sky was chill.

He whispered: "I guess I can't imagine the agony you're in, but you have nearly made it. You can be very proud of you!"

Tuff answered just as silently as Hiccup had spoken to him: "My endogenous leakage protection has taken over for now. That gives me a little delay."

"Endogenous what?" Hiccup asked and furrowed a brow.

"Hard-on." Tuff bluntly replied.

"Ugh, Tuff!"

"What? Friction, pressure... Don't tell me that never happens to you!"

"We're not having this conversation. That's really too much information!"

Tuff sported a wicked grin. "If I could move I would grind my butt against your crotch. Then we could talk again!"

"And if you could stop talking I would be very grateful!" Hiccup hissed through clenched teeth.

Tuff tried to relax and slumped against Hiccup. His breath went flatly.

"Hiccup, I know I annoy you, but could you tell me something? A story? You could also sing to me. I need distraction."

Just in that moment there were air turbulences which caused Toothless to falter and dive several metres. Hiccup instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Tuff's waist and made the blonde swear.

"Fuck, what in Modgudur's unholy name was that? Hiccup, I know you saved my life, but I think you popped my bladder!"

"I'm very sorry Tuff, but I think I'd rather return to Berk in one piece and dry than completey drenched and frozen to the bones."

"I know. And I know I announced it at least once, but I gotta piss so badly! And that scared the shit out of me!"

"Tuff, could you mind your words? I don't want to hear you cursing all the time. It's kinda immature!" Astrid scolded from above.

"Hey Astrid, shall I tell you something? Nearly four litres of beverages are having a nice party right there where your boyfriend just squeezed me."

"We all are tired and hungry and have to go to the privy! So get a grip on yourself!"

"If I only could..."

"What I wanted to say is, that it's your own fault! Why did you have to walk into the line of fire?"

"I wanted to look at the dummy, just as you did only seconds before. I couldn't guess that Snotlout wouldn't announce his shot!"

"Stop arguing! I suppose still fifteen minutes to go, then we arrive Berk!" Hiccup interrupted Astrid and Tuffnut.

The rest of the flight Tuff remained silent and focused on his breathing.

Every once in a while he groaned and tried to shift his weight.

As they finally arrived on Berk Stoick just came out of the mead hall.

"Hiccup! I didn't expect you coming here today. I thought you would return to the Edge."

"Yeah, it's an emergency stopover."

"Can you tell me about the weapon? Is it as promising as Leif wrote in his letter?"

Hiccup's face brightened and he started to explain, before he got interrupted by Tuff.

"Yeah, and I'm the best example for the mode of operation. Could we please, _please_ get me to the privy now? I beg you Hiccup!"

Snotlout dismounted and took hold of Tuff's legs.

"Let him slide down, I got him!" he said and Hiccup released Tuff into Snotlout's arms.

"Uh, what are you guys gonna do with him?" Stoick asked and pointed at Tuff.

"He has to use the privy. And he'll need a little support, I guess!" Hiccup shrugged.

"Yep. Maybe you could hurry a bit?"

"Can you stand on your own again?" Snotlout asked and let go of Tuff.

He swayed, stumbled and was about to fall. "Apparently not!" he sighed.

So Hiccup and Snotlout took an arm of Tuff each and laid it over their shoulders.

Because of Hiccup's and Snotlout's height difference it was pretty hard to move Tuff without letting his feet drag over the ground.

Every uneveness of he ground over which Hiccup and Snotlout dragged the fellow rider, sent bumps and jolts directly to Tuff's bladder.

"Please hurry, guys! It hurts so much!" He gasped and panted to breathe the pain away, that his bulging bladder caused him.

In front of the privy they deliberated how to get Tuff inside.

"You loop your arms aroung his chest beneath his arms, so you can hold him up. And I can care for a reasonably save position." Snotlout mused.

"Uh, guys... I know it's uncomfortable, but someone has to expose me. Snotlout, would you undo the cords, please? And you would have to lift the tunic."

"Are you serious? I'm not gonna touch you _there_!"

"Well, I can't do it myself! And you can believe me, there's nothing in the world what I would love to do more than that right now! So would you please just lower my pants? I'll try to aim myself."

"Snotlout, I can't hold him much longer in that position! Why are you so heavy?" Hiccup moaned and felt his back aching.

"Uh, fine!" Snotlout pulled Tuff's pants down so that his private parts were merely exposed.

"Okay, I won't ask you for pulling back the foreskin, but you have to look for that I don't pee onto my boots. Or your boots. Or anyone's pants."

Snotlout lifted Tuff's tunic and turned his back on Tuff. "I won't look at anything down there! Would you please just start peeing? It's embarrassing enough, though."

"You don't say!" Tuff scoffed. Then he tried to relax, but nothing happened. "I can't. I have a shy bladder!"

"Hiccup, is he kidding us? Are you kidding us? You have an overstrained bladder and we have overstrained nerves. Just pee! It's you who rushed us over here!"

"I know, but I can't! Maybe I'm being blocked? Fuck, shit, rotten yak dung! It hurts!" Tuff cried and sweat droplets appeared all over his face.

"Fucking try to relax, man!" Snotlout hissed and rocked impatiently on his heels.

"What for Odin's sake are they doing there?" Stoick asked, watching that scenario from a save distance.

Fishlegs shrugged. "Someone could have told them that it was much easier to let Tuff sit down. But maybe _someone_ just enjoys watching their struggle." he giggled.

Astrid approached next to Fishlegs. "I wanted to go to the privy myself, but that's definitely worth waiting a bit!"

Ruff joined them. "Idiots!"

Inside the privy Hiccup struggled to hold Tuff and stumbled under the additional weight.

Tuff hummed and had his eyes shut to shield himself from Hiccup and Snotlout, who occasionally moaned in annoyance.

"Tuff, I swear I -" Snotlout beefed, but Tuff cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up! Hiccup, you can shift my weight onto my right leg, I can feel it again."

"Only your leg?"

"Unfortunately yes. The rest is still numb. Can you still hold me for a minute? I... I... oh Gods... oh!" Tuff stammered and finally he started dripping.

"Is it working?" Snotlout asked but Tuff yelled: "Turn around! Don't watch!"

But now the dam was breached and a sharp jet of pee shot from Tuff's member.

For about half a minute no one said a word, but then Tuff fell into the silence: "Snotlout... would you adjust _it_ a little? It's aiming at your boots."

"Are you serious? I'll do a shit! -" But Tuff couldn't help his appendage moving further to the left and upwards as... "You're not getting a boner right now?!" Snotlout supressedly yelled.

"What? You're not, are you?!" Hiccup shrieked startledly and stumbled backwards.

"Guys!" Tuff hissed and Snotlout tried to evade the stream of pee.

"Could you just stop for a second?" Snotlout bellowed and felt his leg getting wet.

"I try!" Tuff cried. "Have you ever tried stopping midstream?"

"Uuuhhh, screw you!" Snotlout shouted and tried to get grip of Tuff's leaking member.

"What's the riot about?" Fishlegs wanted to know and Ruffnut shrugged.

"I can't watch this. Actually I have seen too much already. You kids can knock on my door when you're leaving." Stoick pressed his fingers to his temples and left, muttering under his breath.

"And actually I'm not having a boner. It's a semi hard-on if at all. Come on guys, didn't you ever had a peegasm?" Tuff said while Snotlout directed the stream where it should go with the littlest tip of his pinky, looking laborously at the wall.

"I'm not doing this. Oh Gods, don't let my father see that! Aren't you almost done?"

Hiccup had closed his eyes and hummed a song to distract from what they were doing there.

"Yeah, almost. Remember? Three and a half litres and one and a half hours torments! That takes its time, bro!"

But after about two minutes the jet slowed down to a trickle and finally ran dry.

"Hey Lout! You can let go of my dick now."

Hiccup snorted and laughed.

"I can move my right hand a little. So when you support me from the left I could try to wrap up myself."

Snotlout only grunted and pulled up Tuff's pants, tied the cords and left the privy, shaking his wet hands and cursing like a pirate.

When he passed Fishlegs and the girls, who were holding their bellies with laughter he only snarled: "I'm getting a shower. Leave without me!"

"Hey Snotty, what happened to your pants? Did you wet yourself?" Ruff snickered and pointed at the stains on Snotlout's vest and pants.

Fishlegs added, when Hiccup and Tuff had managed to hop to the others on two actually working legs, a pegleg and a numb leg: "You know that it would have been easier to just sit down to pee? I know you're male, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to stand while relieving yourself."

"Ummmm..." Tuff made and blushed.

Hiccup's face went just as dark red as Tuff's and looked to Snotlout.

"I hate you!" Snotlout spat with gritted teeth and headed towards his father's hut.

"I know that won't help that much, but I'm really sorry I peed on you!" Tuff called after Snotlout, who just flipped him the bird.

Tuff and Hiccup avoided to look at each other.

"Maybe you could drop me at home. That would be nice." Tuff mumbled meekly.

Hiccup nodded and buzzed.

No one said a word, only Ruffnut's laughter was distinctly hearable all over the place.

This night the gang wasn't going anywhere. They all stayed with their parents (and near a privy).

And when all dragons were well provided for, all riders had gone to bed and it was really silent on Berk, you could hear Ruffnut laughing in her sleep.


End file.
